The Ice Chronicles
by JackKakarot
Summary: Tsukune and Mizore. Will it end good or bad? Depends on you, my avid readers.
1. The Mind's Eye

The Ice Chronicles

Chapter 1: The minds eye

(A/N- This is shortly after Mizore and Tsukune got over the introduction to Mizore Shirayuki when she finally calmed down and the team knows about Tsukune being human. First story wanted to do one for a while, will work tirelessly to satisfy my readers so please be honest and CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM only! Stories will seem longer as I try to follow standard United States format in books. Rated M and depending on viewer responses will depend on if I go down the "dark path" for it, Warning: Strong language and violence throughout)

Mizore and Tsukune had just left Ms. Nekonome's classroom, and were headed outside for some quality time away from the strict education standards. Tsukune had secretely been wanting some alone time with Mizore for a while. Everyone had thought he wanted Moka, but something about the Ice Woman had always intrigued him. _What would it be like if Mizore and I actually got together? I want so bad to call her my little snow bunny, but what would the others think? Would it start a fight with Kurumu? Probably. That succubus will be the death of me,_ he thought.

"Tsukune?" said Moka.

"What?" asked Tsukune breaking away from where that was going.

"Are you ok?" she asked with a concerned look on her face. _I wonder what he was thinking about..._

"Yeah, just homework from Ms. Nekonome. There is a lot to do," he laughed. _I wonder how long I was out of it? I can't help it Mizore is just so enchanting, something about the way she can use that ice magic- snap out of it pay attention!_

"Ok," said Moka. "Well who is up for some time studying?"

"Sorry Moka, Mizore and I have plans." said Tsukune.

"Ok! Maybe tomorrow!" she said.

 _That was close_ , thought Tsukune, _I am really looking forward to some alone time with Mizore. I don't know why but I care for her so much. I would kill for her._ Tsukune and Mizore walked to Tsukune's dorm and went in and closed the door.

"Tsukune, why did you bring me here?" inquired Mizore.

"I have something to tell you Mizore." he replied.

"Okay what is it?"

"Mizore... I care for you, I don't know if it is love but I want you and only you." he confessed.

"I feel the same way!" She exclaimed.

As Tsukune leaned in for a kiss, he woke up in his bed in a cold sweat and a strange chill in the room...

(A/N Didn't really know how to continue, wanted to wait for responses to see if you guys want it to be more smutty, violent, or continue down this path, please leave your opinions. I will wait three days and make another chapter and if no responses then I will do one or two more chapters like this.)


	2. The Mysterious Meeting

The Ice Chronicles

Chapter 2: The Mysterious Request

(A/N Here is the second installment of it, still don't know how you guys want me to go with it yet, so I am still writing normally. Please review so I have feedback. Enjoy)

Tsukune woke up. _Holy shit! Mizore again? Why can't I get over her?_ He thought. _I just want her, she is so beautiful and mystifying. All I want is her. These dreams are geting worse, I can barely focus in school. And what is with that chill? Was she here in my room? If so I hope I didn't talk in my sleep again. That would be so embarassing! I really hope not!_ As he got dressed he thought he sensed something watching him. He turned around and saw nothing so he continued to get ready. As he walked he saw Mizore standing there.

"Hey Mizore! What's up how was your night?" he asked her.

"Hey Tsukune! It was... good, how was yours?" She said slightly blushing.

"It was good." _She was blushing, does that mean she was there last night? Oh no!_ He thought to himself.

"So what are you doing after school?" asked Mizore.

"Nothing, why?"

"I wanted to hang out with you and wanted to talk for a few." she said with a weird tone in her voice.

"Sounds fun meet me outside of Ms. Nekonome's room after school?" _What was that tone in her voice? Was that desire witha sense of humor?_ "I can't wait!"

All throughout the day Tsukune had the thought of what would happen later in his mind. _I wonder what will happen. Will we kiss, have sex, will she freeze me again? I hope not._ As he is walking he runs into Moka and Kurumu.

"Hey Tsukune! What's up? What are you plans for the day?" asked Moka.

"Yeah, I want to spend time with you." said Kurumu.

"Heheh, sorry guys I have plans with Mizore." he replied timidly. "Tomorrow maybe?"

"Ok bye Tsukune!" they both replied.

 _That was weird. Why do they want to hang out so bad? Oh well almost time for Mizore and I to meet up!_

Two hours later they met up outside of Ms. Nekonome's classroom and went straight to Tsukunes' dorm, and closed the door...

(A/N Here is chapter two guys I hope you like it. Wrote this in a day can't get to long until I get feedback. Should I give Tsukune a strong ability, weak, or none? I am open to any ideas guys. Thanks!)


	3. The Elemental

The Ice Chronicles

Chapter 3:

(A/N This is still going off of barely any reviews I want to give a quick shout out to Gamera68 for giving me a bit of advice! I got a new idea I am incorporating in this chapter let me know if you guys like it! I just found out about Tsukunes monster form, so this is following a different reality without the causing reason that Moka was involved in.)

As Tsukune closed the door his mind was racing. _Oh boy will this be the moment? Will anything happen? I hope Kurumu doesn't decide to barge in with Moka and everybody, ok focus, tell Mizore how you feel about her and let it all out, she needs to know. Just let her know your feelings._ As Tsukune went to turn around, Mizore rushed to him and started to kiss him intensely. He just started kissing back, it got really cold on his lips but felt good. After a minute or two of locking lips they broke apart and Mizore blushed.

"Sorry Tsukune, I just kind of heard you talk in your sleep last night, you said you wondered what it would be like to... to... kiss me. So I thought that maybe I should show you Tsukune."

"Mizore, I care for you, no look at me," Tsukune said for Mizore turned away, as she looked back she had tears in her eyes, "I want you and I love you, I want you to be my little snow bunny. I don't care what Kurumu thinks or any of them, I want you to be mine."

"Do you really mean it?" She asked with tears in her eyes slowly freezing as they rolled down her face. All of sudden BOOM the door flew open and Kurumu came running in with Yukari.

"Get your hands off of him ice witch!" yelled Kurumu. She ran over to see if Tsukune was fine and threw Mizore back. As the ice woman went to shoot spikes at her Kurumu felt a searing heat on her side. Shocked she turned around and where Tsukune was a moment before was bulking figure, cloaked in flame in the center of the flame was that... Tsukune.

With heat rolling off of him he shot Kurumu and Yukari away and slamed the door closed, and melted it shut. The whole time Mizore was cowering in the corner eyes shut tight, as she looked up she saw Tsukune cloaked in flame.

"Tsukune stop please don't hurt me!" cried Mizore

The flames started to die down and as they disapearred Tsukune started to drop, he fell into Mizore's arms, his last action before he blacked out was kissing the love of his life...


	4. The strange man

The Ice Chronicles

Chapter 4: The strange man

(A/N I would love to give a special shoutout to a couple people first off to Gamera68, for giving this a once over and giving me a bit of help early on, another shoutout to Silver96TA who was one of the first to review and give me some idea on where to go after that, the more reviews the longer my chapters will get, for I have more ideas to work on.)

When Tsukune awoke he was in a bed, as he looked around he realized he was in the Yokai Academy Hospital. As he looked to his right side he saw Mizore sleeping in a chair, he looked left and saw the others walkIing towards him, all except Kurumu, who was no where to be found. As Moka and Yukari approached, Moka saw him awake and started running to him.

"Oh Tsukune are you ok? Mizore told us what happened, Kurumu is so ashamed. She said she is sorry and she will leave you alone now, she never wanted this to happen." said Yukari, as Moka gave him a big hug. As she hugged him he felt her bite his neck, as he succumbed to it Mizore woke up.

"Are you really going to risk him getting upset Moka?" asked Mizore.

"He won't get upset I hope, he never has before. Do you mind Tsukune?"

"No Moka I understand you need my blood, just slow it down a bit okay?" replied Tsukune.

"Okay sorry." replied Moka slightly blushing. "We will give you two some time to talk."

"Thank you Moka."

As Moka and Yukari left, Tsukune asked Mizore, "What happened? How long have I been here?"

She replied, "You have been here three days Tsukune, one minute you were fine and the next you were on fire, it scared me Tsukune, and until you get it figured out I don't know if we can be together. I don't want something bad to happen and you hurt me. I'm sorry."

Mizore walked out of the room and Tsukune swore he saw a tear roll down her cheek. He started to cry himself. _Why? Why does this shit have to happen now when I was so close to having what I wanted?_

"Tsukune," said Nurse Yakumaru, "there is somebody here who would like to speak with you, if you wouldn't mind."

"No, send them in please."

As Tsukune sat up he saw a man walk into the room, tall, middle aged, middleweight, he was wearing a pure black suit, shoes, with dark shades on. _Holy shit ,_ thought Tsukune, _that guy looks scary, what does he want with me anyway?_

"Ah Mr. Aono, my name is Victor, not Vick, not Vicky, Victor. Now from what I understand something weird happened to you the other day correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, I want a detailed account." said Victor

"Well sir I don't know exactly you would have to ask my friend Mizore."

"Nurse send for Ms. Shirayuki at once." he said in a commanding voice.

"Yes sir." said the nurse. _Wow,_ he thought, _this guy holds a lot of power over the nurse, is it personal or actual power?_

As Victor got up and left to go speak with Mizore, Tsukune started to sleep again. He started to dream of fire, everywhere, destorying Yokai academy, he could see Mizore in the top window, he could hear her screaming his name and he didn't care. As the smell of smoke filled his nostrils he breathed a sigh of relief. As he looked down, he saw himself cloaked in fire. All of a sudden he heard a voice in his head. _If you don't learn to control your powers, everything you love will die, it shall all perish, learn control or risk the lives of everyone you ever cared for._

He awoke to the man, Victor speaking.

"Young man, wake up. Are you listening to me?" he asked "Good now I have an office here I seldomly use, in all except the rarest of circumstances. The nurses here will contact me when you leave the hospital, three days after I would like you to come speak with me about your future young man, you won't have to make a decision until after we talk. I will see you soon, young man."

As the man left Tsukune, who was still surprisingly tired went back to sleep with one thought on his mind, _If I have to make a choice that makes me leave Mizore can I do it?_

(A/N Well guys there you go another one down, sorry about the time, life is hectic :P. Be safe guys.)


	5. The Decision

The Ice Chronicles

 **Chapter 5: The Meeting That Changed Everything**

 _ **(A/n: Well guys I am back sorry it took so long lost my computer but I am back now, thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate it and I assure you I read them all, the font may be different from the others as I can't remember the font, anyway here you go, this is where it gets interesting)**_

It was three days after Tsukune had left the hospital and he was on his way to see Victor. He hadn't seen Mizore at all not even in class. _I wonder if she is okay,_ he thought, _I really don't want to hurt her but what can I do?_

As he approached the door to Victors' office he heard, "Come in Tsukune, I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up." As Tsukune entered Victor smiled and told him to have a seat. "I hope your recovery has been going well?" Tsukune replied, "Yes sir,"

"Anyway, I am the Teacher at a special school, we are few in number but all of us are special. There are certain monsters in the world that require special training, for their abilities could destroy the world, if not trained properly. You, Tsukune, exhibited signs of a very rare monster known as an Elemental; you can take on the aspect of any element and channel it through your body. I believe you were engulfed in flame because of an angry response to the way Kurumu burst into your room while you were with Ms. Shirayuki. With training this can be controlled, but without it you could end up destroying everything you care about."

Tsukune sat in silence for a few minutes. "What about Mizore? I can't just leave her behind." Tsukune saw a slight smile across Victors face, "I understand how you are feeling, and I will make you a deal. If you can convince them to come, you may bring any of your friends, we will make sure we have their work and proper education, who you talk to is up to you, but two mornings from now we leave." Tsukune lit up, "Thank you so much!"

As Tsukune walked down the hallway he started thinking, _who should go with me? Should I invite them all?_ In the end he decided he would talk to all of them. With that thought in his mind he went to his room and wrote a note asking all of his friends to come to his room immediately. Within an hour all 4 were there. "I asked you all to come here because I need to talk to you; I am transferring schools to train my newfound abilities and was told you all could join me. Victor will have your work brought to the school and will have teachers for you, I want all of you to come with me, and I want to talk to you one at a time so I can explain why. I want to start with Moka can the rest of you give me a minute please?" As the door closed Tsukune turned to Moka.

"Moka, you are one of my best friends, and were my first friend here, I trust you with my life and I know you need my blood. I want you to come with because you are always there for me. Will you go with me?" Moka pondered for a while then said, "Tsukune, I will go I want to make sure you're safe." As she left Yukari walked in.

"Yukari, you don't try relentlessly to get with me and you help when everyone gets to close, I value your friendship and want you to go with me. Will you go?" Yukari instantly agreed, and then came Kurumu.

As Kurumu came in she sat down and refused to look Tsukune in the face. Tsukune spoke, "Kurumu look at me I know we have had a rocky couple days, but we are friends okay? Please come with me?" Kurumu spoke quietly at first and then more firmly, "Tsukune I love you I am sorry, but if you want me to go with you then I will go for you." As she left she glanced at Mizore. _Was that a look of apprehension?_ Tsukune thought to himself, _Oh well._

Mizore came in and sat down. Tsukune spoke first, "Mizore the only reason I am doing this is for you, I understand if you don't want to come with me and I will respect your decision either way, but I don't think I can do this without you, please come with me, I need you." Mizore thought for what seemed like forever before responding, "I love you Tsukune, and I am really afraid after what happened a couple days ago. If you need me however I understand and would be happy to accompany you."

With that decided Tsukune started getting his stuff together all he could think was _Mizore I love you and I'm sorry I will change for you_. During his sleep he had a dream of Mizore. The same one that had happened many times before where they ended up kissing in his room, but this one took a dark twist. As Mizore walked into his room the scene changed to her in a building on fire. Her mom was trying frantically to put it all out and Tsukune could see his friends trying to stop someone or something. As he walked forward Tsukune saw once more the dark figure wreathed in flame laughing hysterically. The words reverberated through his head once more, _If you don't learn to control these powers, then all of your friends and everyone you care about shall perish._

 **(A/N Well guys here you go I went way out of character on some parts in this and apologize for that in the future I will change it, I just didn't know how to include the "talk" with each individual personally so I deeply apologize. As always please review and leave your comments and suggestions, one of the next few chapters may get smutty, I won't put any main plot points in it, I am open to ideas on the pairing and what not as well. If you don't feel comfortable commenting you can PM me at any time. Stay safe guys.)**


	6. The Academy

The Ice Chronicles

Ch. 6

Victors' Academy

(A/N This is a filler chapter. It is only here to describe the private school. The next chapter will be smut.)

As they arrived to Victors estate, they were amazed. His private school, was in a gigantic mansion. The courtyard was filled with many different types of flowers. There were park benches and fountains. They saw the occasional person or two, but it all seemed very quiet. As they walked up to the door, they finally appreciated the size of the mansion.

"It takes two hours to walk from one side to the other, seven hours if you wish to visit every room on the way. Lucky for you, we will only use a small portion of it," Victor explained. "It was a gift from my father, who spent a lot of time and money to build it. It took fifty-three years to complete. I have a room for each of my students and staff. Your rooms will have a bathroom in them, in the bathroom will be: a sink, shower/bath tub, toilet, mirror, towel rack, and laundry hamper. The rooms will also have a fridge, bed, table, lamp, laptop, dresser, stuff for writing. If any of you require anything, or would like to change your rooms decorations to feel more at home, just ask me and I will have it done. Upon entering your room, there will be a piece of paper on your tables, it is the schedule which will be followed no exceptions. The first three days will be spent adjusting to life here, then I expect you to follow the schedule to the letter. For more details on the rules there is a paper in the desk of your drawer with all rules on it. Any questions?" he asked, looking around to the newcomers. When no one answered, he continued with the tour.

*10 hours later*

"Well you guys may retire to your quarters for the night. Today is Thursday, by Monday the schedule will be followed. That means you have three whole days to explore and get acquainted with the place. One last thing, going monster is prohibited, just like back at Yokai." Victor finished then walked off.

As Tsukune opened his door and walked into his room, he was surprised. It was a medium sized room, up in the left hand corner was his bed with the dresser at the end, while the right corner held the table. As he walked in he realized that the carpet was the finest quality he had ever seen. To the left of the door, was his fridge, to the right was the door to his bathroom. After putting his clothes away he went to the desk and looked at his schedule. _Wow this is a tight schedule_ , Tsukune thought.

6:00 A.M.- Get up, shower, and get dressed.

7:00 A.M.- Attend Breakfast.

8:00 A.M.- Be in Classroom 58, with all necessary materials.

10:00 A.M- Be in Classroom 17, with all necessary materials.

12:00 P.M.- Attend Lunch.

1:00 P.M.- Be in Classroom 35, with all necessary materials.

3:00 P.M.- Free time.

6:30 P.M.- Attend Dinner.

7:30 P.M.- Free time.

10:30 P.M.- Return to personal quarters.

11:00 P.M.- Lights out.

*For exceptions and bonus activities, please read the rules sheet located in the top drawer of the table.

"Wow, that schedule is harsh!" Tsukune said aloud. He then opened the drawer, and pulled out the rule sheet:

*The following are rules which are the same for all residents*

*Your schedule has been tailored for your personal use, and it will be followed at all times.

*If you are sick or ill, you are to report it to Victor directly.

*Those who are sick will be allowed to return to their room and will be paid a visit by the nurse.

*There will be no fighting.

*There will be no changing into monster forms.

*Free time can be spent doing any number of activities; studying, spending time with friends, exploring, working, training, or participate in some of the many activities on grounds.

*No student is allowed to leave grounds with express permission from Victor.

*Working during free time will earn you money, which can be spent on snacks for your room or can be used to add things to your room.

*Activities include; swimming, hot tubs, spa, or running.

*While training you can go to a room specified to your abilities, and transform, to work on anything you need. However student to student training is forbidden.

*Any violation of these rules will result in a punishment equal to the offense committed.

*If anything is needed such as: towels, soaps, shampoos, paper, or anything, contact Victor.

As Tsukune finished reading the rest of the group walked in, already finished. "So what do you guys think about the rules and schedule?' Tsukune asked.

"Strict but it should be fun." Kurumu said with a smile.

They talked for a few then all decided to head to bed. After all, they had a lot to do in the morning.

(A/N OK guys I know this was a weird chapter, but I needed to put a solid place for the rest of the story to take place. This will also be followed by my first smut chapter, which will have NO spoilers or major story points in it, although it will affect the way some of the characters act towards each other. Hope you guys are still enjoying this.)


	7. KURUMUxMOKA YURI

The Ice Chronicles

Ch. 7

Moka/Kurumu

It was Friday and everyone was hanging out trying to get accustomed to campus. The day had gone without any incidents, no monsters to deal with. Just rest and relaxation. It was nearing the end of the day and everyone was doing their own thing. Yukari was off in the hot tub, Tsukune was swimming, Mizore was exploring, Kurumu was in her room, and Moka was walking to her room. As Moka walked by Kurumu's room she heard a weird noise, gasping and panting. Moka decided to open the door and see if Kurumu was OK. As she opened the door she saw Kurumu rubbing her pussy. Kurumu looked up with a look of surprise and shock on her face. Moka turned deep red and went to leave until Kurumu said, "Wait!" As Moka turned around and closed the door, Kurumu covered up.

"What is it Kurumu?" Moka asked, still red with embarrassment.

"I wanted to see if you would help me." said Kurumu.

"Well what can I help with?' Moka started to feel uncomfortable.

"Well as a succubus I need sexual energies, but without anyone here to help me, I've grown weak. I know it's a lot to ask, but would you help me please?' by now Moka could hear the plea in Kurumu's voice.

"Well I'll help in any way I can, but I don't know what to do." she replied.

"Just come here and do what I tell you please, and just do what feels right." With that Kurumu beckoned for Moka to come to her.

(Kurumu's thoughts) _Oh wow this is hot, I never thought that I would be able to do it with a vampire, especially Moka. I just have to be sure to not mess this up or drain her to much, she is a virgin after all._ Kurumu's body was shivering at the thought of having sex with the vampire.

(Moka's thoughts) _This is weird. I never have had sex before, I hope I do alright._ Moka could feel her body getting hot, and she slowly realized that she was getting wet. _What is going on here?_ she thought. Her body was tingling at the thought of Kurumu and she couldn't deny that now she was anticipating this.

As Moka approached, Kurumu got up and started kissing her. As their lips met they both started tingling. They broke the kiss for a split second to look in each others eyes before resuming the kiss. This time they both put everything they had into it, fervently embracing each other. Kurumu let her right hand explore Moka's body, while the left hand stayed behind Moka's head pushing her into the kiss. As Moka was enjoying the kiss, her body started to tremble at the thought that this was actually happening. She to started to explore her partners body and found that she wasn't nervous but enjoying herself. As Kurumu explored Moka's body she came to rest her hand on Moka's bare ass, going under the pants. As they opened their mouths to let each other explore with their tongues, the already naked Kurumu start taking off Moka's green jacket. As it fell, crumpled, to the ground, she started to unbutton Moka's white under-shirt. Then she let her hand go to Moka's skirt, and in one quick motion, she dropped the skirt and underwear. As she slipped it off, Moka noticed her nipples were hard, something Kurumu also realized.

They briefly broke apart to look at each others bodies. Moka saw Kurumu's amazing breasts, each one had the nipple pierced. As she continued looking down, Moka noticed that there were three more piercings on her Vagina. All Moka could think was _Oh wow, why do I find this so hot? I can't be enchanted by her, I'm a vampire. I never thought I could feel like this._ As Kurumu looked over Moka's bare body she noticed that Moka had curves that you didn't realize with her clothes on. She looked down and saw Moka's perky tits, with their hard nipples. As her gaze went lower she noticed that Moka shaved her pussy. _Something we have in common_ , she thought. What Kurumu was really interested in, was her ass.. As her gaze lingered on Moka's firm ass all she could think about was how much she wanted this. They couldn't resist anymore, they re-embraced letting their tongues loose once more, as they rubbed their hands all over each others bodies Kurumu let her left hand squeeze Moka's ass, while her right hand started rubbing Moka's clit. Kurumu slowly laid Moka down on the bed and started kissing her neck, slowly going down. As she reached her breasts, Kurumu let her tongue flick out and brush against the left nipple. An overwhelming urge over came her to pleasure Moka in any way possible.

Kurumu let her tongue circle around Moka's nipple and occasionally flick it before putting it in her mouth, and lightly sucking on it. Every once in a while Kurumu would nibble on one of the nipples. The whole time she was rubbing Moka's pussy, Moka was eliciting moans of pure pleasure and desire. Then Kurumu started kissing farther down Moka's body, taking into note the curves the she loves so much. As she approached the pussy she stopped rubbing it, and set her mouth above to breathe warm air on it. As she felt Moka shiver with pleasure, Kurumu let out her tongue, and started flicking the clit with it. She then proceeded to lick the full length of the pussy, lapping at with eagerness to taste Moka's juices. As she started licking the clit again, she started drawing the alphabet with her tongue. She felt Moka squirm underneath her.

As Kurumu went down on her, Moka started losing thought, all that mattered was the pleasure of the tongue that was licking her nether regions. _Who would've thought this could be so amazing_ , _for so long I denied the pleasures of the flesh._ Moka noticed that her body started getting warmer, and there was a weird feeling in her stomach. She tried focusing on what Kurumu was doing. _Is she drawing the alphabet on my pussy?_ she thought. The feeling in her stomach started getting more and more intense, she couldn't help herself, she moaned louder then before.

Kurumu knew that moan anywhere. Moka was about to cum, all Kurumu wanted was to drink it all. She knew that there would be enough sexual desire to feed her for a while, after all Moka was a virgin. As the panting grew faster and harder, she felt her vampire lover release all that pent up tension. All at once Moka came, flowing like a river and convulsing wildly, As Kurumu drained every last drop she could, Moka fell to the bed exhausted. As Kurumu finished, she tossed Moka her clothes.

"What are you doing?" Moka asked, out of breath.

"Getting dressed." Kurumu replied.

"You made me feel so good, don't you want me to return the favor?" As she said this Moka started feeling slightly disappointed.

"Moka, you were amazing, you are tired and need rest. When you have sex with a succubus, we literally feed off of your sexual energies. You need to rest, to much will exhaust you, and could lead to death."

Kurumu was fully dressed, but Moka only had her underwear on, she was to tired to do anything else.

"C-can you help me get dressed?"

"Yes, and then I will take you to your room and bring you some food and something to drink. If anyone asks, I will tell them you are tired and need rest. In a few days if you are feeling better, maybe we can do this again, and I'll let you try, OK?"

"Thanks Kurumu, you're a good friend."

At those words Kurumu hesitated, _Friends? Why does that bug me? Do I want something more? It's probably just something to do with her being a vampire._ Kurumu started helping her get dressed and picked her up, carrying her gently, as she passed out in Kurumu's arms. When she walked into the hall, Tsukune walked around the corner. When he saw Moka in Kurumu's arms he started running towards her.

"Tsukune stop." Kurumu said,

"What happened?" he asked, coming to a stop.

"She came into my room to talk to me. She told me she wasn't feeling well and ended up passing out on my floor. So i'm taking her to her room and getting her food. I'll stay with her and make sure she is OK." Kurumu explained with a sincere caring look in her eyes.

"OK Kurumu." _Wow I hope she is OK, but Kurumu will watch after her_. With that thought Tsukune returned to his room for the night.

After Kurumu laid Moka on her bed, she went to get some food. The whole time she went to get food and take it to Moka she was lost in thought. The feeling she had as she dressed Moka confused her. _Ill just get a hold of mom, she should be able to help me._ With that thought she woke Moka up and had her eat.

"Kurumu, can you stay with me tonight? I want to make sure I will be OK."

"Yeah, I can do that."

With those words Kurumu locked the door and cuddled up behind Moka. As they drifted off to sleep, they had no way of knowing what was about to happen.

(A/N OK let the criticism fly guys, I know this isn't the best, but I don't have a lot of experience with Yuri. The upcoming chapter of Tsukune/Mizore will be better, any ideas to better this, I would really appreciate. Anyways I have been working constantly for three days to bring you chapters 6 & 7 and by the time I publish this chapter, 8 will probably be done, once again guys sorry that it wasn't terribly descriptive I did my best, but still aim to improve.)


	8. TSUKUNExMIZORE

**The Ice Chronicles**

 **Ch. 8**

 **TSUKUNExMIZORE**

( **A/N** So here I go guys. Hope you enjoy it. Warning: Lemon chapter. Nothing important in this chapter. But try not to get everything sticky xD.)

The sun rose early on Saturday morning, as the light filtered into Tsukunes room, he started to stir. He had slept in his boxers the previous night to escape the heat. As he awoke he noticed there was a chill in the room. _Was she in here again? There is that same familiar chill in the air, just like back at Yokai._ He brushed it off and went to get ready for the day. As he got into the shower he started thinking about what he wanted to do today. _I'm going to try and find Mizore today. We need to have a serious talk about this. Why won't she just be honest with me? I also need to talk to the others, but that can wait._ As he got out of the shower he heard a knock on his door. _Who could that be?_ He thought. As he wrapped up in a towel to dry off, he opened his bathroom door and said, a bit louder than usual, "It's open!" As he looked in the mirror to brush his teeth, Moka entered the room. She walked in, put the toilet seat down, and sat there waiting for Tsukune to finish. After he rinsed out his mouth he started to talk.

"I'm glad you came to see me Moka, I was hoping I'd see you. How was your day yesterday?"

"It was alright Tsukune, but I didn't get much sleep last night." Moka replied

"I'm sorry to hear it, but could we maybe talk later? I have to get dressed and go do a few things." Tsukune said half distracted.

"Yeah of course, I'll see you later Tsukune!" she said as she left his room.

As Tsukune started to get dressed, thoughts of Mizore crept into his head. _I just want to kiss her again. Her skin is so smooth, and the way her lips have a slight chill to them. Every time it makes me want more._ As his mind started drifting off to darker thoughts about Mizore, he felt himself start to harden. He snapped back to attention and finished getting dressed. He picked his mess and walked out of his room. _Where should I go first?_ With that thought, he started heading to Mizores room. As he was looking at her door, getting ready to knock, he hesitated. _What am I going to say? I have to try and make this not totally awkward._ He knocked on the door three times and waited. After about 30 seconds he knocked again, louder this time. _Why isn't she answering? I really hope she is ok._ He knocked a third time, this time knocking very loudly. When she didn't answer the door he grabbed the handle and opened it a bit,

"Mizore, it's Tsukune are you in here?" he asked,

He was about to walk into her room, when she walked up behind him. As he felt the air around him get slightly colder he turned to see her standing there.

"Oh hey Tsukune, I just went to your room to look for you." Mizore said.

"Hey Mizore, would you take a walk with me real quick? I just need to talk to you, and I'd rather do it in my room." Tsukune replied.

"Yeah."

They walked in silence until they got to Tsukunes room; he walked in and stood by the door. As Mizore walked in he closed the door behind her. As he turned around she was looking out the window. Mizore turned around and was surprised when Tsukune started kissing her out of nowhere. She passionately returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around him. Tsukune let his hands rest on her waist, pulling her closer to him. He started getting excited. Mizore broke the kiss momentarily to talk.

"Tsukune what are you doing?"

"What I've wanted to do for a while Mizore." He replied.

As they started kissing again, he slowly walked her up to a wall and the kiss deepened, as they started to explore each other's mouth for the first time. Tsukunes hands started lightly rubbing her sides. All he could think about was her and how bad he wanted this.

Mizores head was racing. She didn't think that this would be happening, although when she thought about it, she had wanted it for a while. At the same time she was scared. This would be her first time doing anything like this, but she didn't want him to stop. She returned his kiss, running her hand up his shirt to feel his chest. _Wow, his body is really defined._ She thought as she felt his abs, which were almost chiseled to perfection. _This body is driving me crazy, but what happens next? Should I make the next move or should I wait for him to do it?_ She started to get anxious. She didn't want to seem hesitant, but also didn't want to move too fast. Tsukune pulled away from the kiss, and an air of awkwardness crept over them.

"So what happens now?" he asked Mizore

"I… I don't know. I mean I know what to do, but this is my first time."

"Oh, it's ok Mizore. We can just do what feels natural."

Tsukune hesitantly walked forward and took off her shirt. Tsukune was mesmerized as her shirt slid up her body, slowly revealing her waist, then her bouncy tits. He loved the way her body curved, it was driving him wild. He then proceeded to take his off. The resumed kissing, bt lightly this time, as Tsukune fumbled trying to take off her bra. As it slid off he saw her full breasts, and instinct took over. He slowly started kissing her cheek, slowly moving down to her neck. As he was planting neck kisses, he lightly bit Mizore, and was surprised when she let out a soft moan. He continued kissing down her chest until he came to her nipple. Then he tentatively stuck out his tongue and started flicking her right nipple, then he started swirling it with his tongue.

As Tsukune started playing with her nipple, Mizore gasped. All she felt was pleasure and it made her mind go blank, all that mattered right now was Tsukune. He proceeded to take it into his mouth and lightly suckle it while his tongure alternated between swirling and flicking. They moved in unison and Tsukune laid her down on his bed, never breaking contact. As she laid down, he started sucking a bit harder, and she arched her back in pleasure. As he switched to the other one, he let his hand come up and start playing with the left nipple. After a few minutes of playing with her amazing tits, Mizore pulled him up and started kissing him while spreading her legs. As he lay on top of her she could feel his half-erect cock pressing against her pussy.

"Shit, I forgot to lock the door." He said.

Mizore shot a beam of ice, freezing the door closed. "There now we won't be bothered." She said.

They both started taking off their pants and underwear and Tsukune set his now fully erect penis against her pussy. He could feel how wet she was, but he also sensed the tension between them.

"Are you sure you want this Mizore? I don't want to force you into anything." He said timidly.

"Yes Tsukune, I want you to take me."

"Ok Mizore."

Tsukune started slowly sticking it into her pussy. As the first little bit went in, Mizore gasped in pain. Tsukune stopped for a minute to make sure she was ok.

"Don't stop Tsukune." She gasped with a slight moan.

As he slid deeper into her, the look on her face changed from one of pain and discomfort, to one of pleasure. At first it felt weird to her, like a mild pressure inside her. Then as Tsukune started slowly thrusting in and out she felt a small pain as her hymen popped. After that it started to please her. As he sped up she started moaning, loving the feeling of his hard cock penetrating her tight, and warm, pink pussy. As she started moaning more, Tsukune got more confident with himself, and started going harder and faster. Mizore loved every second of it. They both started to feel it at the same time. A feeling that started deep down inside, it felt weird at first but it was too good to stop. As they climaxed they both started panting hard, both cumming at the same time. As they lay there catching their breath, they heard a knock on the door. They hurried and kissed before getting dressed. After they were dressed they looked at each other.

"Out the window Mizore, I'll find you later." Tsukune said.

Mizore gave him a brief kiss before leaving out of his bedroom window. As he fixed his hair and sprayed his cologne, he went to answer the door. Kurumu was standing there.

"Hey Tsukune do you wanna hang out for a bit?" she asked.

"Sure Kurumu I would love to." He said.

As they walked away a smile crept across Tsukunes face. _That was amazing_.

( **A/N** Well I know it's been a while but here you guys go. Once again, I didn't put in everything, want to save some stuff for later. It's honestly taken me a couple days to write this. It was hard to find a time when I was in the right mood to write smut. I am working on Chapter 9 right now.)


End file.
